


Just An Average Day

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [22]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, the beatles are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: John has a totally, completely hypothetical question for Brian—at three in the morning.





	Just An Average Day

“Hello?” Brian mumbled as he answered the phone. Who the hell was calling him at _three in the bloody morning?_

“Brian! How’re you doing, mate?”

“John, what the _hell_ do you want?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” John said, laughing nervously. “Hypothetically—for completely innocent reasons—would it be alright if only three of us came to the studio to record tomorrow—”

Paul’s voice came through the line, interrupting John. “It’s alright, John, we found George.”

“You _what?_” Brian yelled.

“Nothing! Goodbye Brian, see you soon,” John said sweetly before hanging up.

Sometimes Brian didn’t know what to do with those boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Ok, so hypothetically, for completely innocent reasons..”


End file.
